Not the perfect ponytale
by Laylania
Summary: AU. In normal tales, the princess is supposed to be saved by a handsome prince who sweeps her off her feet. Not this time. FlutterDash, TwiLuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes:** I swear, I'm working on a new FlutterMac story. But as I said, it's a _story._ So is this, but...I dunno, I'm kind of consumed by FlutterDash. ._.

**Disclaim:** I don't claim ownership or legal rights over _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Notes:** This is AU. The liberties I take are justified.

_-Not the perfect Fairytale-_

Even through an expanse of time, not many things change. The same went for the land of Equestria, still ruled over by the royal family. It was a kind family, however, and the land was ruled through kindness and harmony. Not many things went wrong in the land, and nearly everyday went the same as the day before it. That went for everything, including the training of the royal army.

"Oof!"

The colt stumbled backwards with the clank of armor and groaned before pushing himself back up as a shadow loomed over him. Red-violet eyes stared down at him, and he swallowed nervously, blinking as a hoof was extended to him. "Nice work," the captain spoke, "but your defense needs a bit of work. Offense is great, but it's not everything. Got that?"

"Yes, Captain Dash."

Captain of the royal, Rainbow Dash made sure to practice with each of her soldiers individually, so that she could give them pointers on what to work on. Though Equestria was a peaceful land, it didn't hurt to be prepared. Tossing her head from side to side, Rainbow Dash sighed as her neck gave a satisfying pop, relaxing some of the tension in her muscles. Though she loved her job, it could get rather exhausting.

"Rainbow! Rainbow!"

The call of her name was the only warning she received before a blur of pink sped towards her. Stepping out of the way, Rainbow Dash watched as the blur went tumbling into the guard rail of the training arena, and she sighed, approaching. "I've told you before, that's _Captain_ to you."

"Such a bossy pony," sniffed her companion, picking herself up. "Did you hear?"

"Considering that all I hear is you right now," remarked Rainbow Dash dryly, "I'm going to have to say no, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie bounced around her in a circle. "Tonight's the ball! Anypony who is anypony is going to be there! Aren't you going?"

Now that she had been reminded, Rainbow Dash recalled that she'd been given an invitation to the ball, though her mind had quickly shifted to other, more important things. Balls were not her thing, and dresses were _definately_ not her style. "I don't think so."

"Why noooot?" Pinkie Pie's gaze was pleading, and Rainbow Dash snorted as she began to walk away. Scrambling to keep up, Pinkie Pie fell into step with her friend.

"Have you met me? What part of me says that I'd _enjoy_ going to something like _that_?"

"But-but...but it's for Princess Fluttershy's birthday!" Pinkie Pie threw herself in front of her friend. "Don't you want to wish her a happy birthday?"

Princess Fluttershy, daughter of Queen Celestia and first in line for the throne, was not what one would expect to see when they thought of a princess. It wasn't that she didn't act as though she were royalty, but the fact that she was so shy and spooked easily. She was rarely seen outside of the castle's grounds, though Rainbow Dash had caught a glimpse of her once or twice. Rainbow Dash also recalled, despite their status differences, that the Princess was only a year older than her.

"Besides," Pinkie Pie continued, and her face darkened in a way that was almost comical. "It's _mandatory_ for the _Captain_."

"Wha-no it's not!" Rainbow Dash snapped, and recoiled when a card was thrust into her face. "...did you keep that just to do this?"

"Yes, yes I did!" responded Pinkie Pie, and then jabbed a hoof at the underlined writing beneath. "See? _Mandatory._"

Pinkie was right, Rainbow Dash noted with a grimace. Though she could understand the sentiment of protection behind it, that didn't mean that she _liked_ it. She was, after all, being _forced_ to go. She sighed. Pinkie Pie, taking the sigh as one of defeat and submission to her fate, grabbed ahold of her friend and began dragging her along. "Great! Let's go shopping together!"

Rainbow Dash groaned. This was not going to end well. She could just _feel _it.

* * *

"Hold still, dear."

"Sorry," murmured Fluttershy to the white unicorn that strode around her. The purple maned mare circled around her, murmuring about adjustments as she went.

"You're so dainty," she remarked as she made another round around the pedestal that Fluttershy stood on. "Like a little flower."

"I'm sorry," repeated Fluttershy. The seamstress blinked and then laughed.

"Don't apologize, dear. It just means we have to give you more flare! Presentation is everything, and as a Princess, you should expect nothing less!" There was a yawn from within the room, and the seamstress turned to stare at the purple unicorn sitting in one of the chairs. "You're next."

Twilight Sparkle grimaced and caught an apologetic look from the Princess. Though she was a pony-in-waiting, Twilight Sparkle didn't find herself exactly..._envious_ of Fluttershy's position. Though she was a Princess, Fluttershy was bossed around more than she bossed around others. Then again, it had never been in her nature to push others around the way they did to her.

The door opened, and the three mares looked to the newcomer. The armor clad stallion strode forward before speaking. "The ball decorator has arrived," he said, "and she'd like to speak with the Princess."

Fluttershy looked to Rarity, who sighed and removed her glasses to rub at her eyes before she replaced them and looked up. "We'll continue this later, darling." She was careful when removing the outline of Fluttershy's dress from the cream-colored pegasus, and the Princess strode forward to follow the soldier out of the room. Believing herself to be dismissed as well, Twilight Sparkle blinked when a hoof stopped her advance towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rarity's eyes gleamed. "I said you were next."

Twilight Sparkle swallowed.

Unaware of the fate she had just sentanced her pony-in-waiting to, Fluttershy followed the soldier into the empty ballroom, where a pink pony stood, observing the high ceiling and crystal chandeliers. She turned as Fluttershy approached and bounced forward with a grin. "Princess Fluttershy! It's nice to meet you, I'm Pinkie Pie!" She then proceeded to laugh about the unintentional rhyme.

Fluttershy offered her a shy smile. "I was told you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie threw one of her front legs around the shoulders of the pegasus, making her blink as she was drawn in cheek-to-cheek with the earth mare. "Look at this ballroom...is there anything in particular you'd like to see? Of course, we'll have plenty of shiny things!"

"Um..." Fluttershy scraped a hoof against the ground. "I'm not sure," she admitted, and then upon seeing Pinkie Pie's expression drop, added hurriedly, "Um...an ice sculpture would be nice."

Pinkie Pie perked up. "What kind? What color? What size?"

Fluttershy blinked. "Um..."

* * *

"I told you that I wasn't interested," Rainbow Dash's tone was flat as she watched Pinkie Pie rummage through her closet, tossing out dress after dress. Many of the Pinkie Pie herself had yet to wear, and she'd bought on a whim.

"And I told you it was _mandatory_," countered Pinkie Pie, and she poked her head around the door, eyes narrowing for emphasis upon her words. "_Mandatory."_

Rainbow Dash shuddered. Pinkie Pie could get a little frightening when she was excited about something. Hearing her give a small "aha!", she watched her friend pull out a dress. It wasn't covered in clusters of lace or ribbons like some of the others, and seemed to be simple in its color and design. A dark blue in color, it had twinings of thread that displayed rainbow colors when light struck them. "You like?"

"It's...alright," she relented, and clapped her hooves over her ears as Pinkie Pie let out a shriek of delight and tossed the dress to her tomcolt pegasus companion. "What are you wearing?"

"This!" Pinkie Pie held up a dress that belled out with rows of ribbon. "Don't worry about a thing, Dashie! I talked to the Princess, and this ball is going to be amazing! Totally amazing!"

"Wait." Rainbow Dash held up a hoof. "You talked to the Princess?"

"Of course! I'm the ball decorator, remember? The Princess didn't say much, but that's alright! I improved a bit!"

Improv, when conducted by Pinkie Pie, could enter the realm of extreme, and Rainbow Dash winced. Her earlier feeling was turning out to be right. This was definately not going to end well. Pinkie Pie turned, and Rainbow Dash swallowed upon seeing the brush she held in her hoof. Yeah, this was definately not going to end well.

* * *

_I'm going to murder her,_ thought Rainbow Dash as she followed the bouncing pony up the steps that lead into the castle. While the dress had been left alone, Pinkie Pie had gone overboard with the make-up, and she was quick to remove most of it when Pinkie Pie turned her back. Bright lights and laughter greeted them as they entered, finding ponies already dancing. A band played in the corner, and Rainbow Dash blinked.

"...is that an ice sculpture?"

"The Princess asked for one," was Pinkie's reply, and Rainbow Dash eyed the sculpture.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't want it to be an _eagle._"

"Well, she's a pegasus! And Queen Celestia's an Alicorn, and an eagle was the first thing I could think of!" Pinkie Pie defended, and then glanced up at it. She winced. "...it is a little creepy."

"Try a lot creepy," intoned the rainbow maned army pony, eyeing the gathered ponies. While she knew her duty was to make sure that nopony hurt anypony, she was also making sure that she wouldn't be spotted by her soldiers. It'd taken her time to build up the reputation she had, and she refused to let it go down the drain just because she'd been forced to attend a ball. Granted it was to celebrate the birthday of the Princess, but it was still a ball. "I'm going to go get a drink."

Pinkie Pie didn't respond, and when she turned, Rainbow Dash found her friend already conversing with a stallion who looked as though he wanted to escape from the fast-talking, energetic pony. Shaking her head in sympathy for the poor pony, she trotted in the direction of where the drinks were, blinking when the band went silent, ponies halting their dancing.

Turning, Rainbow Dash watched as the Queen from behind a set of red-velvet curtains, followed by the Princess and her pony-in-waiting. The chair meant for the king remained empty, and Rainbow Dash knew why. Equestria was a monarchy, and there had been no king for many years. Queen Celestia remained standing, as did the other two.

"We have gathered you all here," she began, her voice soft and warm, "to celebrate the birthday of my daughter, Princess Fluttershy." Said Princess was coaxed forward, and her pale blue eyes shifted from one direction to another, never resting long. It was obvious she was uncomfortable, and she stepped back to stand beside her pony-in-waiting, who murmured something to her with a smile. "Please, enjoy yourselves."

Queen Celestia took her seat, and she murmured something to her daughter, who nodded meekly before descending the small steps away from the chairs. It was obvious that the Queen had convinced her child to mingle with other ponies, and it was equally obvious that the Princess was uncomfortable in doing so. Ponies parted for her, and she murmured something to them in return.

Returning her attention to her drink, Rainbow Dash took a sip and stumbled when somepony bumped into her. Righting herself, Rainbow Dash was ready to respond when her eyes met pale blue set into a creamy yellow face, framed by a soft pink mane.

"Oh," the Princess spoke, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress:** I certainly hope everypony had a wonderful Thanksgiving! :D

**Disclaim:** I don't claim ownership or legal rights to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

-_Not the perfect Ponytale-_

Ducking a blow aimed for her head, Rainbow Dash swung around and lashed out with her back hooves, smirking as they connected with the chest-plate of her opposing soldier who went skidding back a few feet, but otherwise held their ground. Turning back, she blinked as she was tackled, back connecting with the ground. The pony above her lowered her head, golden eyes boring into Rainbow Dash's violet. "Gotcha."

"Pretty good," Rainbow Dash offered as the pony got off of her and allowed her to get to her hooves. "You're giving me a run for my bits, Lieutenant."

The orange and yellow maned pony snorted and adjusted her wings as she turned. "Sure, Captain. But I _am_ catching up."

"Who knows? Maybe with a little more training, _you_ could be Captain." There was honesty to Rainbow Dash's words, because she trusted no other pony more when it came to her soldiers. Spitfire was a wonderful lieutenant, and she was lucky to have the fiesty pony on her side. Spitfire's response to her Captain's praise was cut off, however, as the sound of commotion reached the ponies ears. Spitfire blinked.

"What was that?"

"It came from the direction of the river. Come on." Rainbow Dash's wings extended, and Spitfire flew next to her as they approached the bridge. A carriage had been halted atop the bridge that overlooked the river, and it didn't take an idiot to recognize the symbol on the side of it. It was the Royal carriage, and Rainbow Dash caught a glimpse of a pink mane through the dark curtains over the window.

The reason for the halting of the carriage was not hard to spot, and Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed upon the bear. It wasn't uncommon for one to wander in every now and then, but they were dealt with quickly and without harm so that they could return to Everfree Forest. It growled when the two ponies pulling the carriage went to step forward, and Rainbow Dash flew forward.

"Hey." The bear looked up as the rainbow maned mare came to a stop. "You need to leave. _Now._" Her eyes narrowed. The bear, however, simply blinked and scratched behind its ear before giving a lazy swat in the mare's direction. Ducking out of the way, Rainbow Dash opened her mouth again, this time to threaten physical violence if the bear didn't listen. Her words, however, did not leave her mouth as someone else spoke.

"Um..." Both the bear's and Rainbow Dash's attention was drawn downward to where Princess Fluttershy stood, watching the bear cautiously. "Excuse me, but...if it would be too much trouble, could you move? You see, I have somewhere to be, and it's very important. But I understand if you don't want to move."

The bear blinked. Fluttershy offered it a smile, and the bear turned and walked away, hulking shape soon swallowed by the trees of the forest. Fluttershy heaved a sigh and turned as Twilight Sparkle leapt out of the carriage and trotted over to the Princess. "Princess, that was dangerous! You could've gotten killed!"

"But...I didn't want to be rude to the bear," the Princess replied, and Rainbow Dash bit back a snort. What kind of pony worried about being rude to a _bear_? Still, it was an admittedly admireable trait. Princess Fluttershy was kind, even to animals. And her kindness came as no surprise, considering who her mother was.

"If you say so," spoke Twilight Sparkle, and then turned back towards the carriage. "Come on, Princess."

Fluttershy nodded, pausing to look up to where Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were. "Thank-you," she said, offering them a smile.

Spitfire offered the Princess a salute. "No problem, Princess."

Rainbow Dash nodded before adding, "You should be more careful, Princess."

She then turned and flew away, Spitfire in tow. Returning her attention to the carriage, Fluttershy got back in and seated herself, glancing out the window. It had been a split second decision to get out of the carriage and confront the bear, hoping to use words instead of physical action. The thought of being cruel pained her, and she hoped that she would never have to resort to it, or see another pony do so. It just wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" Twilight Sparkle's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she glanced to her pony-in-waiting. The purple mare offered her a smile in response to her look of confusion. "You looked deep in thought."

"Yes," responded the creamy yellow pegasus. "I'm fine, Twilight."

* * *

Sometimes, she thought about what it would be like if she weren't royalty. If she hadn't been born into it, if she'd been born to a set of normal parents. If she could live a normal life, to be able to interact with other ponies without them bowing and offering her things that she didn't need or want. She wished she could work for what she had like a normal pony, to be able to do as she wished without being questioned about it.

Being a Princess wasn't a bad thing, but traveling about through Equestria only hammered home the fact that she would never be seen as just another pony. She would always be a Princess, or at least, part of the royal family. Even her fillyhood had been different. She hadn't gotten to play around with other ponies her age. Her days had consisted of how to behave when dining with fellow royalty, and how to conduct herself in public. Even now, there were still lessons and rules and sometimes, when it got to be too much, she wanted to scream.

If somepony asked her to trade places, she'd gladly do it, if only for a little while. So that she didn't have to worry about how she said things or how she behaved, or even what she would do if she one day became Queen. The thought of it terrified her. It was bad enough when telling a pony what she wanted, much less governing over an entire land of them. What if she was a terrible Queen? If they didn't like her, what would happen? It would undo all the work that her mother and their predecessors had done.

Fluttershy wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Hey, Twilight?"

The unicorn looked up, blinking owlishly. Sunlight had begun to fade, casting half of her face in shadow. "Yes, Princess?"

"Um...it's alright if you call me Fluttershy," she said, and when Twilight only stared, she continued on. "I mean...I call you Twilight, so...um..."

"Is that an order?" Fluttershy opened her mouth, and Twilight giggled. "I'm joking. If you want me to call you Fluttershy, I will." Her expression sobered for a moment. "But just between us, alright? I don't want to get into trouble."

"Of course," Fluttershy responded and then waited a moment, glancing out of the window before she continued. "Twilight?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"Would you...still be my friend if I were normal?" Fluttershy's inquiry made Twilight tilt her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by normal?"

Fluttershy hesitated. "I mean, if I weren't a princess." Catching Twilight's look, she quickly added, "Not that I don't want to be a princess, but...um..."

"Of course I would." Twilight's gaze was warm as Fluttershy looked up, a smile on her lips. "I'm sure that we'd still be friends."

"I see," answered Fluttershy. "Twilight?"

"Hm?"

"Thank-you."

* * *

Left. Right!

Jabbing her hooves at an invisible enemy, Rainbow Dash ducked an invisible blow and swung around, throwing her back legs out as she'd done previously with Spitfire. Pausing to wipe her forehead of the sweat that beaded there, the mare blinked when she heard clapping.

"You've got skill," spoke a voice, and Rainbow Dash glanced over to find a taller stallion standing just outside the arena, a streak of paler blue running through his royal blue mane. It only took a glance from the white horn to his cutie mark and chest plate to realize who it was. Shining Armor, the captain of the Royal Guard. Though Rainbow Dash commanded the larger amount of soldiers, Shining Armor was the head of the small group that directly protected the family.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash replied as she trotted over. "But that wasn't much."

"I beg to differ," replied the older unicorn. "Those are some impressive moves. No wonder you're a captain."

Rainbow Dash felt her cheeks warm, and she drew a hoof through the dirt. She wasn't accustomed to praise, much less from somepony she admired. "Thank-you," she murmured again, and Shining Armor glanced towards the castle.

"Perhaps," he began, glancing back to the smaller pegasus, "in time, you could join the Royal Guard. You certainly have the potential."

"I-I dunno," she replied, "I think I'm more comfortable where I am."

"That's alright," the stallion replied. "But at least give it some thought." And then he was gone, leaving Rainbow Dash to her thoughts. It was true, however, that she felt more comfortable with being the leader of the army. She cared for them, and though she didn't like the idea of losing any of them, there was less stress involved than protecting the royal family. But on the other hand, she'd always wanted to the best that she could, and it couldn't get much better than being part of the Royal Guard.

Rainbow Dash sighed. _What do I do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress:** I'm as inspired with this as I am with _Eleven Months_. The next chapter of that, btw, should be up by sometime tomorrow. :DDD

**Disclaim:** I don't claim ownership or legal rights to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

-_Not the perfect Ponytale-_

The Princess was missing.

Nopony knew where she'd gone, not even her pony-in-waiting. Though Celestia kept an outwardly calm appearance as she stood at the balcony of the castle overlooking the land, her concern and worry for her child grew with each passing moment that she did not return. With a sigh, Celestia closed her eyes and recalled the events leading up to the disappearance of her beloved daughter.

_It had not been Celestia's idea to bring in a tutor for her daughter, but the advice of the seamstress. Celestia's intention was to have Fluttershy learn on her own, hoping that she would follow Celestia's example. Rarity, however, had different views on it, and had spoken to the Queen privately. "If you don't mind my asking," she'd begun, "but I was wondering about the Princess. Shouldn't she have a tutor?"_

_"There isn't much else to teach her," Celestia replied. "Lessons can only go so far. She has to learn on her own as well, Rarity."_

_"I know," Rarity replied, "but I worry, especially after that incident with the bear..."_

_Celestia knew what the unicorn spoke of, and her tone was calm as she replied, "I have spoken with her about that, and she knows not to put herself in danger." Though she could understand the intent behind Fluttershy's actions, and she was proud that her daughter would one day become a kind and gentle Queen. Rarity wasn't finished, however._

_"I know that she meant well, but such behavior can be unbecoming for a young Princess. If it isn't to much trouble, I could help teach her." _

_Celestia tried to find a way to say that she didn't need help raising her child without being rude, and finding none, she simply sighed and closed her eyes. "Do as you wish."_

Thus had begun Rarity's attempts to "groom" (as she'd put it) Fluttershy into a better Princess. The unicorn, however, had gotten short with the younger pegasus after she refused to assert her authority in a way that Rarity believed she should. Words had been spoken, and Fluttershy had ran off. Rarity had already given her apologies to Celestia, though words would not find the Princess any quicker.

Celestia sighed. "Fluttershy," she murmured, "Wherever you are, please, be safe."

* * *

Beneath the bridge upon which the incident with the bear had occured, there was a grassy bank, and that was where Fluttershy took refuge. She knew it'd been childish and rude to run off, but Rarity's words had only enforced the Princess' own insecurities about her role as a Princess. It'd made her think of how shy and unassertive she was, and it was certainly something that would lead to her downfall. How could she rule one day if she spooked at her own shadow?

Burying her face into her forelegs, Fluttershy closed her eyes. Everypony would be looking for her by now, she mused. And though she felt guilty for making them worry, she couldn't make herself get up and return to the castle just yet. It was calm and quiet beneath the bridge, and for the first time in quite some time, Fluttershy felt calm and relaxed.

Alone, there was no one to fuss over her appearance or how she behaved, and she could think and be herself. But this wasn't fair to everypony else. While she wallowed in her self-pity and cowardice, they searched high and low for her. They cared for her, just as she cared for them. Shyness and lack of bravery aside, _this_ would be her downfall more than anything else. If she couldn't face her problems on her own, then she -

"Hey." A voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up with a soft squeak, eyes meeting red-violet.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was one of the few who, upon learning that the Princess had gone missing, began searching the least likely areas. Given her wallflower nature, Rainbow Dash figured that the young Princess would have hidden herself somewhere that nopony would think to look. And thus had begun her search across town, looking in small hiding spots and unused backroads.

And it was as she was about ready to search the more frequented areas that she caught sight of a light yellow mass, laying on a grassy bank beneath the bridge. Folding her wings against her body, Rainbow Dash was slow to approach, not wanting to frighten the Princess. She looked absolutely miserable and small, her wings and legs tucked against her body and sorrowful blue eyes locked upon the ground.

Rainbow Dash did not know what had made the Princess take refuge underneath the bridge, though she could see the sentiment behind it. She had not fled the castle to make everypony needlessly worry, or to gain attention. The look on her face spoke volumes of hidden sorrow and frustration, and Rainbow Dash felt sympathy for the pegasus princess. Being royalty had to be difficult.

"Hey." She spoke quietly, though it was still loud enough to be heard, and the Princess squeaked before looking up. "Everypony's looking for you," Rainbow Dash continued, trotting forward. "Are you alright?"

It was obvious that she was not, but the Princess offered a smile as she stood. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry to have worried everypony." Genuine regret flashed in her eyes, and she approached Rainbow Dash.

"It's alright to want some time to yourself," Rainbow Dash told her, and her lips curved into a crooked smile. "Just make sure somepony knows where you are next time, alright?"

"Right," the softer voiced Princess agreed, and then glanced to the castle, spotting her mother. Glancing towards her fellow pegasus, she hesitated before inquiring, "Um...could you come back to the castle with me?"

Rainbow Dash found the inquiry odd, but agreed anyway, trotting side by side with the cream-colored pegasus. Even though she'd never thought of the Princess as such, talking to the Princess face to face proved that Fluttershy was not the typical type of pony that one might think of when attaching 'Princess' to their name. And in fact, were it not for her status, Rainbow Dash would have thought her to be a regular pegasus.

"Princess!" The cry came from Twilight Sparkle, who upon spotting them approaching, raced down the steps to embrace the pink-maned mare. "You're alright! You had us all-"

"Positively frantic!" chimed in Rarity, and she gave the Princess a once-over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," assured Fluttershy, and she gestured to her companion, only to falter upon realizing that she didn't know the fellow pegasus' name.

"Rainbow Dash," she said.

"Rainbow Dash found me," Fluttershy said, and Rainbow Dash took a step back when she found the focus upon her.

"Thank-you," chimed in a new voice that, upon looking up, Rainbow Dash attributed to the Queen as she strode forward. "For finding her."

"No problem," she answered, and then ducked her head as she began backing away. "I'll just...be going now." Though she enjoyed being praised, this sort of praise - or at least, the pony from which it came - made her nervous, and once she was a safe enough distance away, she nearly bolted back to the army housing.

* * *

"Dashie! Dashie!"

"Great," murmured Rainbow Dash through a mouthful of hay, watching her friend approach. Pinkie Pie looked as energetic as usual, and when she screeched to a halt before her friend, Rainbow Dash prepared to hear some of the strangest things from the pink-maned pony's mouth.

"You're wanted up at the castle!"

Rainbow Dash nearly spat out the mouthful of hay she'd been chewing and stared at Pinkie Pie incredulously. Out of all the things that she'd heard or prepared to hear, that was one of the _last_ thing she'd expected. Swallowing and pounding on her chest when it stuck in her throat, Rainbow Dash managed a choked, "_What?"_

"You're wanted at the castle!" Pinkie Pie latched onto one of Rainbow Dash's legs and began to tug. "Come on, come on!"

Wondering what she could possibly be wanted for, Rainbow Dash fought back the anxiety that settled in her stomach as they approached the castle. Pinkie Pie bounded up the steps and, to keep up with her friend, Rainbow Dash simply flew up the steps. Folding her wings against her body, Rainbow Dash blinked as Pinkie Pie fell back.

"See you later!" Offering a hoof in encouragement, she waved it to usher Rainbow Dash forward, and the last that she saw of her energetic friend was Pinkie Pie's bright smile before the doors closed. Turning, Rainbow Dash swallowed. A long red carpet had been spread over the ballroom floor, lined with gold filigree. At the end sat Queen Celestia, the Princess and pony-in-waiting beside her. On Celestia's other side stood Shining Armor.

"Come forward," spoke Celestia, and though her tone was kind and warm, it sent knots twisting in Rainbow Dash's stomach as she advanced. Coming to a stop, she stood there as Celestia spoke again. "Shining Armor has told me of your skill in combat," she began, and Rainbow Dash's cheeks warmed. He'd told the Queen about her? Surely she hadn't made that much of an impact. "And in light of your actions yesterday in finding the Princess, I would like to offer you the chance of joining the Royal Guard."

Rainbow Dash swore that her heart stopped beating. _What?_

Princess Celestia watched her carefully, her pale purple eyes boring into Rainbow Dash's darker ones.

"Will you accept?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress:** I'm as inspired with this as I am with _Eleven Months_. The next chapter of that, btw, should be up by sometime tomorrow. :DDD

**Disclaim:** I don't claim ownership or legal rights to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** btw Discord is going to be in this, but I shan't tell you when. Oh look! Hints of RainbowFire! Also! Do not read 'Last Dreams of a Filly'. Seriously, it will make you CRY.

-_Not the perfect Ponytale-_

"Stand still!"

Rainbow Dash found such an order difficult to obey, especially as she was _certain_ that the unicorn measuring her and preparing her outfit for her official induction into the Royal Guard was poking her with the needles on purpose. "Ouch!"

"This is why you need to stay still! Goodness, you're uncouth."

Rainbow Dash bristled. "What did you just-"

"Finished," the unicorn cut her off, and Rainbow Dash settled for glaring at her until she pushed a mirror in front of her. "Like it?"

Rainbow Dash stared. Her mane clashed with the red fabric, the family crest emblazened upon the front in gold. Her eyes lit up, and she leapt down from the pedestal as the door opened. Shining Armor poked his head around the door, and Rainbow Dash's heart leapt into her throat as his eyes fell upon her and he said,

"We're ready for you."

Her heart began to pound as she followed the captain, who, as he walked, turned to address her. "Nervous?"

Rainbow Dash swallowed. "You could say that, yeah."

Shining Armor smiled. "Don't be. You'll be just fine."

_Easy for you to say,_ thought Rainbow Dash, but she kept quiet as they approached the ballroom once more. Celestia stood as Shining Armor came to a stop by her side, and Rainbow Dash took nervous hoofsteps up the steps to stand before the alicorn Queen. She knelt, bowing her head. Lowering her head, Celestia's horn touched Rainbow Dash's right shoulder and then her left. "With this horn, I bestow upon you the duty of the Royal Guard. Rise, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash stood.

* * *

Once the ceremony was finished, Rainbow Dash made her way back to the training arena. She'd informed Spitfire to meet her there, and when she arrived, she found her lieutenant already waiting. Spitfire turned as she landed, and she approached. "What did you need to see me for, Captain?"

"I'm not your Captain anymore," Rainbow Dash said, and Spitfire blinked before taking in the fabric that adorned the flier's shoulders. Her golden eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"That's right," Rainbow Dash answered, grinning as she tapped a hoof against Spitfire's forehead. "I'm leaving _you_ in charge, _Captain._" When Spitfire didn't reply, she nudged her friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Spitfire threw her front legs around Rainbow Dash's shoulders, making her blink. Spitfire trembled, and it took a moment for it to click in Rainbow Dash's head. "Are you _crying?"_

"No," mumbled the fiesty pony, though she remained there. Shaking her head in a fond manner, Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder.

"Look," she began, "I know this is a bit much to handle, but I've got to get back to the castle." She pulled away from Spitfire. "Make me proud, Spitfire."

Spitfire offered a tearful smile and a salute. "You got it, Miss Royal Guard."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

* * *

Upon returning to the castle, Rainbow Dash managed to catch the tail end of a conversation between Celestia and Fluttershy. Shining Armor stood off to the side with Twilight Sparkle, and it was the sight of them together that had Rainbow Dash wondering if they were brother and sister. It would certainly make sense, she mused.

"Twilight Sparkle will be going with you," Celestia told her daughter. It was to be a quick trip to a neighboring land, and nothing more. And as it would be nothing more than that, there was no need for heavy milital accompaniment. "Let's try to keep away from bears this time, alright?"

"And remember your manners!" chimed Rarity from the side. Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight Sparkle moved away from Shining Armor's side to stand beside the Princess.

"One last thing," spoke Celestia, and she lowered her head to gaze at her daughter. "Please, be careful."

"We will," answered Fluttershy, and Celestia turned towards Rainbow Dash.

"Will you accompany them to the carriage?"

With a nod, Rainbow Dash turned to follow the two ponies, trailing after them. The carriage was waiting just outside, and Rainbow Dash watched as the two climbed inside. Rainbow Dash blinked when Fluttershy called her name, and she approached. "Yeah?"

"Um...congratulations on making it into the Royal Guard," she said quietly, and Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Be careful, alright?" Fluttershy nodded, and a last minute impulse had Rainbow Dash adding, "No more bears. Or hiding under bridges."

Fluttershy smiled. "No more bears. Or bridges."

The carriage pulled away, and Rainbow Dash watched until she couldn't see it anymore, her smile fading into a frown. It was supposed to be a simple visit to the neighboring land, Celestia had said. So why did she have such a bad feeling about it?

* * *

Everfree Forest was not frequently traveled due to the creatures that lurked there and its skeletal trees, and it was made even more menacing by the lack of light. Only a sliver of pale moon could be seen, thin branches shattering it into fragments as the carriage trundled along. Inside it, Fluttershy found comfort in Twilight's more relaxed nature.

"They're only trees," she explained, glancing out the window. "They can't hurt us. And Pinkie Pie always says to laugh at what scares you."

"True," agreed Fluttershy. The exciteable decorator had given them many a tip, though some of them had been less creditable than others. This one, however, was one of the latter, and she was grateful for the pink mare's humour-loving nature. The carriage came to an abrupt halt, tossing the two ponies away from their seats.

"Ouch," groaned Twilight Sparkle, rubbing her forehead. "Are you alright, Fluttershy?"

"Yes," was the response as she straightened up, glancing towards the window in worry. "Why do you think we stopped?"

"I don't know," answered the unicorn, and both ponies were jolted from their seats once more when the carriage jolted. It was not the kind of jolt that had happened with the abrupt halt, but with more force, as if someone were trying to tip the carriage over. Heart leaping into her throat, Fluttershy looked over at her friend.

"Twilight?"

"Shh," the pony-in-waiting responded, and this time, she braced herself with one hoof as the carriage rocked again, the other steadying Fluttershy. "Stay quiet," she whispered, and Fluttershy nodded. The carriage rocked again, this time hard enough to toss both ponies out of it with similar cries of surprise.

Head spinning and aching from where it'd struck a rock, Twilight Sparkle groaned and tried to focus blurring vision upon the pony beside her. "Fluttershy? Are you alright?"

Footsteps approached, and they were unlike another pony's. Twilight's vision blurred in and out of focus, and she caught a glimpse of a slender, serpentine body looming over them, outline sharpened by the moon as it bent, clawed hands lifting up Fluttershy. "Stop..." murmured Twilight, though she could do nothing as her mind gave out on her, and her eyes shut.

* * *

They should have been back by now.

Three days had passed, and they should have returned by now. An undercurrent of anxiety had now gripped Equestria as the time without the return of the Princess and her pony-in-waiting stretched on. Celestia had already sent several ponies out to scour the forest for them, and there was nothing to do until they returned. Gathered with Shining Armor and the Queen, Rainbow Dash turned when the doors opened, the group that had been sent forth returning.

The leader, somber-faced, strode forward. "We found their carriage within Everfree Forest," he said, and his tone was bleak. "It had been turned over. There was no sign of the Princess or Twilight Sparkle."

Celestia's head dropped, and Shining Armor's eyes closed. After a moment of silence, Celestia raised her head and spoke. This time, however, her gaze and voice were firm.

"Find them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress:** Le Gasp!

**Disclaim:** I don't claim ownership or legal rights to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** And thus, we introduce Luna! :D I love Luna. She's adorkable. And I have decided to keep Luna as a Princess. You'll see why later~

-_Not the perfect Ponytale-_

Her head was pounding. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry, and her stomach was twisting. All in all, not a good combination. Hoof-steps jolted her from her uneasy slumber, and she jerked upward with a cry of, "Princess!"

She lay back when her head began throbbing at a quicker tempo, clutching it with a groan. The hoof-steps neared, and she managed to look up into a pair of cyan eyes. "You're awake," spoke the newcomer, and when Twilight opened her mouth to respond, she found herself leaning over the side of the bed and emptying her stomach on the floor.

Laying back with a groan, she threw a leg over her eyes. "I'm sorry," she groaned, and then paused. "Wait. Where am I? Who're you? Where's the Princess?"

For being battered with several questions, the cobalt blue pony looked remarkably calm, and she answered them in a calm manner. "My name is Luna, and you are in my home. And I did not find anyone with you when I found you in Everfree Forest." She paused. "There was an overturned carriage. Was that yours?"

"Yeah," answered Twilight. "So you don't know where Princess Fluttershy is?" Luna shook her head, and Twilight leapt off the bed. "I've got to find her," she said, and her legs buckled. Catching her, Luna pushed her back onto the bed.

"You aren't going anywhere with a concussion," Luna replied, and blinked when Twilight continued to stare at her. "What?"

"You're an alicorn," she spoke. Luna blinked owlishly and tilted her head.

"Yes, I am. Is there something special about that?"

"No..." Twilight Sparkle responded, but the gears in her head were turning. The only other alicorn she knew of was Queen Celestia. The unicorn blinked when a glass of water was offered to her and turned to find Luna's horn glowing.

"You need to drink something," she said, and Twilight Sparkle took the glass and drank from it gratefully. The water helped soothe the raw quality of her throat, and it helped subdue the pounding in her head, clearing it enough for her to grimace at the pool of sick beside her bed and offer an apology to Luna.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright," Luna spoke. "But this Princess you spoke of. Who is she?"

"Princess Fluttershy?" Luna nodded. "She's the Princess of Equestria." She recieved a blank look. "Daughter to Queen Celestia?"

Another blank look. "I don't know these names," she said, and glanced to the window. "I have lived here in the forest for many moons."

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle stared. "And it doesn't creep you out?" Luna shook her head. "I see...then do you think you could help me look for the Princess?"

"Yes," answered Luna. "But first, you must rest. Then we will find this Princess Fluttershy." Luna strode to the door and shut it behind her. Laying back, Twilight Sparkle's eyelids lowered.

"Sorry, Princess..." She yawned. "I'll come find you...after this nap."

* * *

It was dark, wherever she was. And high up, as when she looked out the small window, she could only see a tiny blue line that marked a river. The room that she had woken up in had little in the way of accessories, and the bedsheets had smelt musty and had obviously been unchanged for quite some time. Even the fireplace had gathered dust, tapestries that hung on the walls dirty and moth-eaten.

Wherever she was, this was not the castle she had grown up in, or anywhere near it. This was somewhere bleak, somewhere desolate, and somewhere she definately did not feel welcome at. Without Twilight Sparkle or anyone that she knew there, she felt her crushing insecurities coming back, topped with concern for her pony-in-waiting. The absence of her friend meant that she was elsewhere, and she hoped that her unicorn friend was alright.

_I need to be strong,_ she thought, but it was difficult to do so when she had no idea where she was, or who had brought her here. The tumble from the carriage had knocked her out, and when she'd woken, she'd found herself in this room. Trotting over to the window once again, Fluttershy peered out of it and observed the treetops. They were a lighter green than those of Everfree Forest, and they contrasted with the drab gray stones of the castle.

Fluttershy wished that she could get out and discover where she was, but the window was far too small for her to squeeze through, even with her wings tucked in tightly against her. She pulled away from the window, and her gaze dropped to the floor. She longed for her home, where she knew she was safe, where she could wander around under the careful watch of her mother.

Her mother.

She had to be worried, and certainly she'd already sent ponies out to find her and Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps she would only be here a little longer. The thought comforted her, and she found herself imagining that the ponies were on their way to retrieve her, having already retrieved Twilight Sparkle. They would then make it back home, and she would know that everything was alright.

She could almost feel the sunlight on the feathers of her wings, though the image was shattered as her eyes opened, falling upon the depressing scenery of the circular room. Her mood plummeted, and her ears lay flat against her head as she sighed and turned her gaze to the window. Trotting back over and propping her hooves on the edge, she blinked as a bird, pale blue in color, landed upon it.

"Hello, little one," she greeted, and the bird answered with a creamy warble, marble-like eyes watching her. It fluttered away, and Fluttershy blinked. The door to the room opened with a creak, and she turned.

* * *

Though she was new to the Royal Guard and should not have technically been accompanying the older members, Rainbow Dash could understand the urgency to find the missing ponies. It was an urgency she felt as well, knowing it couldn't bode well that the carriage had been found on its side, abandoned in the middle of Everfree Forest.

Even with the sun shining brightly, the forest still made Rainbow Dash shudder. The trees had branches bent at all sorts of angles, and though they were mostly covered by dark green foliage, they still managed to cast a sinister appearance.

"There's the carriage."

Shining Armor's voice drew her from her staring contest with the trees, and Rainbow Dash's gaze fell upon said carriage, turned onto its side. A shiver ran down her spine, and she closed her eyes. It wouldn't do well to think of the darker things that could have happened. What added fuel to the fire were the trio of deep scratch marks along the side, scraping away at the black paint.

Shining Armor gazed upon it, expression grave. "Those weren't made by a pony." He lifted his head, eyes focusing on some point over the treeline as wind tossed his cyan mane away from him. "Something else is at play here..."

Rainbow Dash shuddered. It didn't surprise her that something dark had done this, as the forest seemed to ooze a supernatural aura, and with that came the chilling sense of darkness, fanned by the shadows that always seemed to cling to the trees. Shining Armor shifted. "We need to report this to the Queen," he said, and he began to walk back in the direction of the castle.

Rainbow Dash made to follow the others, halting as she glanced back at the carriage. It'd already been nearly a week since the Princess and pony-in-waiting's disappearance, and any time wasted would result in a closing chance of finding them unharmed. And though she knew that she could lose everything she'd gained by doing so, Rainbow Dash knew that she had to do _something._

Glancing back to the retreating group, Rainbow Dash made a split second decision and turned away from the Guard, wings tucked against her body as she continued on the winding path. The dirt was cold and, for some reason, it began to frighten her just a little bit, along with the silence that her solitary status had brought. Hooves lifting off the ground, Rainbow Dash took solace in the rhythmic beat of her wings as she continued along.

She was sure that she could find them, and if not, a trace of something that would lead her to them. Confidence flaring, Rainbow Dash quickened her pace.

* * *

Luna's home, despite being in the middle of Everfree forest, was rather pleasant, and Twilight Sparkle found that it suited the alicorn. There was something off about her, however, and Twilight couldn't put her hoof on it. It wasn't that there was something _wrong,_ but something almost _familiar_. She could swear that she'd seen an alicorn like her before, or at least a picture.

"Are you feeling better?"

The question made Twilight Sparkle blink, and it took her a moment to register it and form a response. "Yeah," she replied. "Thank-you for helping me."

"It was no problem," replied the dark cyan alicorn. Her gaze lifted to the window. "It will rain..."

"Huh?" Twilight glanced to the window and took in the sight of the grey clouds that topped the trees. Opening her mouth, she was cut short when, with a roll of thunder, it began to rain. The outside noise of birds and other animals fell underneath the hushed roar of rain, and Twilight glanced back at Luna. "Guess you're right. So, about finding Princess Fluttershy. Do you have a map of Everfree Forest anywhere?"

Luna nodded, disappearing for a moment and returning with a rolled up piece of parchment. It was old and cracked in places, but otherwise useable as Twilight rolled it out using her magic. It felt nice to use it without fear of repercussions (mostly from Rarity, who seemed to do more than just sew outfits), though her confidence faltered when she found Luna staring at her. "Um..."

"It's nothing," Luna assured her, and glanced down at the map. Following her gaze, Twilight's eyes swept over the map, pausing when she found a shape that stuck out. Pointing a hoof to it, she glanced up at Luna.

"Could you tell me more about that castle?"

* * *

Despite the smile on the newcomer's face, Fluttershy didn't think twice about taking refuge behind the bed. The newcomer seemed to be made from all sorts of different creatures, and the resulting smile looked more sinister than encouraging, hence her need to distance herself away from him. "My name," he began without her prompting him to do so, "is Discord. And I'm quite aware of who you are, my dear."

He approached, and Fluttershy scrambled backward. Not for the first time, she wished that she were an alicorn like her mother, so that she would at least have magic to depend on when defending herself. Discord chuckled at her actions.

"I won't hurt you," he began, and waved his hands in a flippant manner. Both were clawed, and yet again, what should have been comforting turned almost nightmare-esque.

"If that's true," she began, and she heard the quivering note in her voice, though it quickly disappeared, and in place of it was the strength she'd heard her mother speak with before as she tried again. "If that's true, why am I here? What have you done with my friend?"

Instead of intimidation or respect, Discord merely laughed. "Such strength, when it concerns the wellfare of anyone. As for your friend, I don't know where she is." He paused. "Or perhaps I do. If you want a straight answer, you must listen to me first. Deal?"

The grin he gave her made Fluttershy's skin crawl, and she suppressed a shudder as she responded.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress Notes:** :DDDD Discord is a douche, man! I loved when he got his ass handed to him. BY HARMONY.

**Disclaim:** I don't claim legal ownership of _My Little Pony: Friendship is_ Magic.

**Note:** I know this sounds pushy and probably a little rude, but...reviews? Please? It really does help, and if not, I understand that you're busy and stuff. But if you read this and have just a little bit of time - just a few words makes all the difference.

_- Not a perfect Ponytale-_

"Okay..." Rainbow Dash stared at the split in the pathway before her and raised a hoof to scratch at her head. She'd taken to the ground after her wings had begun to tire, and she yawned. She needed to sleep, but the possibility of doing so in such a creepy place was close to nil. Shrugging, Rainbow Dash turned to her right. Things that were to the right tended to be less spooky, right? Right. And besides, she was part of the Royal Guard! She couldn't afford to be scared of such trivial things.

Correction - she _had_ been part of the Royal Guard. If she turned up at the castle empty hoofed, she would be stripped of her title for sure, and left with nowhere to go. It made her wonder why she was hinging all that she'd worked for on this blind chase, though she knew the reason why. The reason, however, came along with a memory, one that had her sitting on the ground as she was thrown back into the past.

_Pulling the crate closer, Rainbow Dash leapt onto it and peered at the training arena eagerly. Several soldiers were sparring with in it, and she took delight in watching them move around. It was something she aspired to be, so that she could prove her worth. As a rougher sort of filly, she endured mild ridicule for being disinterested in the girlier of occupations and preferring the type meant for stallions._

_Occupied in her observations of how they blocked and attacked, she failed to notice the cloaked pony fast approaching her tower of crates. Already unstable, they shook when the pony brushed past, and Rainbow Dash yelped as she found herself plummeting. Catching herself before she hit the ground, she folded her wings against her body and puffed out her chest as she looked upon the unknown pony. "What's your damage?"_

_"Oh," spoke a soft voice which could only belong to a filly, "I'm so sorry." A pale yellow hoof lifted, pulling the brim of the oversized hood away so that pale blue eyes could be seen. "I couldn't see where I was going."_

_"If that hood weren't so big, I'm sure you'd have an easier time," Rainbow Dash pointed out dryly. "Why're you dressed like that anyway?"_

_"Oh, I-" As the pony strode forward, her legs became tangled in the dragging ends of her cloak and as a result, she tumbled forward and lay on her back. Rainbow Dash blinked owlishly at the pink maned filly that stared back at her before righting herself. "I'm sorry! Um...good-bye!" And then she was off, leaving Rainbow Dash standing there._

_Rainbow Dash snorted. "Weirdo."_

Rainbow Dash had to smile at the memory. Though she hadn't known it at the time, that'd been her first encounter with the Princess. And to be honest, she'd forgotten about it until now. The reason for her recklessness had been sparked by said memory, and she stood. It was not just because Fluttershy was the Princess that Rainbow Dash wanted to make sure that she came home, but because Fluttershy was the type of pony that one could not help but like and want to protect, even if it were in the bumbling, awkward way that Rainbow Dash was trying to attempt.

Shaking herself off, she figured that she could manage just a little while longer without having to rest. With that in mind, she turned to the right and began walking down the winding pathway.

* * *

"So that castle is abandoned?"

Luna nodded. "It has been for many moons."

_Again with the moon terminology,_ thought Twilight, though she supposed it came from both her name and her cutie mark, which was in the shape of a crescent moon. A crescent moon...Realization slammed into Twilight like Pinkie Pie tended to when she consumed too much sugar, and the map snapped back into its rolled up state when she ceased using her horn to keep it flat. "Of course!"

Luna blinked, confused. "What..?"

Oblivious, Twilight leapt from her chair and began pacing. "It makes sense, now that I think about it! Your being an alicorn, and not knowing of Queen Celestia or Princess Fluttershy..." She turned and resumed pacing. "And I _knew_ I had seen you somewhere before! Well, technically you, but you. And your cutie mark..." She knew she was confusing her new friend, and she looked up. "I saw you..." Her voice lowered into a soft whisper. "On a tapestry, in the castle. It has to you, there's no one else it can be."

Luna stared as Twilight Sparkle finished.

"You're Princess Luna," she said. "The lost princess of Equestria."

* * *

Discord had left quite some time ago, and Fluttershy was still shaking, her mind ringing with the words that he'd spoken. Could all of it been true? The backstory behind her beloved home - had it been so _violent?_ That was not the Equestria she knew. Her mother, and as far back as she'd been told about, had always ruled with kindness. So how could...

_"Oh, it's true. I know you don't want to believe it, but trust me, my dear."_ Discord's saccharine voice seeped into her thoughts like poison, spreading through her as she glanced to the window. And if this were true - if Discord's words were to be believed - why hadn't she been told about this sooner? Had her mother been keeping this from her all this time?

Surely, if so, Celestia had a good reason for doing so. Perhaps, as many ponies would like to do, Celestia had put it all behind her. She, after all, had not been the one in power when the supposed darkness had reigned over Equestria. But what Discord had spoken of in addition to Equestria's past - did her mother really have a sister?

Fluttershy knew of her cousin in the Crystal Kingdom, and she'd met the alicorn a few times. Queen Cadance was pleasant to be around, and Fluttershy had found her company enjoyable. But as for her mother - like the rest of what had been said, if this were true - what else didn't she know about the alicorn who'd given birth to her?Had she truly been left in the dark?

_Luna_, Discord had told her was the name of Celestia's sister. Younger than the Queen of Equestria, Discord had told her of the darkness that resided within Luna, a darkness that also came with a name - _Nightmare Moon._ Even the name sent shivers down the young Princess' back. Luna was not alone in that darkness, as Discord had tried to convince her that darkness lay within her mother's heart as well.

_"Everyone has it,"_ he'd said with a chuckle, and his eyes had narrowed upon her in a way that had ended with her taking refuge where she was certain he could no longer see her. _"Even you."_

Fluttershy closed her eyes. "That's a lie," she murmured, and opened them before getting up and approaching the small mirror she'd discovered in one of the drawers of the bedside dresser. Peering down into it, she found her face reflected, along with the tiara that was carefully perched atop her head. A thick necklace with the family crest on it lay against her chest, and she stared at both items.

She knew she could not believe Discord. Discord could be lying, and she was nearly certain that he was. For if he wasn't, for what reason did he have to tell her? And alternately, what reason did he need to lie to her? Tears burned at the corners of her eyes, and she felt them slip down her face as she murmured, "Mother."

A single tear hit the surface of the mirror and glittered.

* * *

It wasn't often - or ever - that Queen Celestia lost her composure. For as Queen, it was her duty to remain calm when chaos broke out, to be the voice of reason and right things. But when it was something closer to her heart - though Equestria was indeed dear - like her _daughter_, Celestia found that she could not be as calm as she desired to be.

Perhaps it was a desire to make sure that her daughter was alright - and hopefully get an inclination as to where she was - that made Celestia pull the mirror from the wardrobe where it had lain since before Fluttershy had been born, dormant. She'd never particularly liked using the mirror if only for the amount of magic that it took to do so, but in this situation she found it to be one of her last resorts.

The mirror reflected her image back to her, and she stared at it for a moment. She'd come a long way since fillyhood. She'd become Queen, and then a mother. She'd tried her best at both roles, just as her mother had with her. Though her mother had faltered once, and it'd left a scar that, though healed, remained tender. It was also a scar that, were the same thing to happen to Fluttershy, Celestia was unsure it would ever close up again.

She would not lose her daughter. Not in the way she'd lost her sister. Celestia closed her eyes, banishing the memories that threatened to surface. She would deal with them later. Staring into the mirror, her horn began to glow, symbols etched into the mirror's framing lighting up. It'd been so long since she'd used this much magic - she could only hope that it worked.

The mirror's surface rippled like water after a stone had been tossed in, and she watched as an image began to come into view, and her heart pounded as she waited for it to come into focus. Once it had, relief swept through Celestia. It was her daughter she stared at, and from what she could see, she was unharmed. The relief and happiness of seeing her daughter, however, faded slightly as she looked upon her child.

She was crying.

* * *

News of the missing Princess Fluttershy and her pony-in-waiting had reached all the way to Crystal Kingdom, and Queen Cadance warred between going to comfort her aunt and staying to rule over her kingdom. Surely they would understand, right? After all, family _was_ important. Still, a part of her whispered that if perhaps Queen Celestia had told Fluttershy the truth about their family's past and the results of said past, the young Princess would already be safe and sound in Equestria.

This was not what Cadance truly thought, but just a notion. She'd never quite agreed with Celestia's reluctance to tell Fluttershy about the other member of their family, a member that Cadance already knew of. She'd met her at least once, though not properly. The alicorn sighed and trotted over to one of the many windows, glancing outside.

Her gaze fell upon the sun, and then to the tiny sliver of moon visible just at the corner, rising up over the crest of the land ahead. Cadance sighed.

"The moon was never meant to share the sky with the sun."

* * *

Bitterness.

It wasn't something Luna had felt in quite some time, but now it had reemerged with a vengance as Twilight Sparkle paced around the room, mumbling things under her breath. Memories had emerged with Twilight's reveal of who she was, memories of better times with the one now known as Queen Celestia. Her _sister._ The hatred, though she knew it to be misplaced and wrong, welled up inside her like black, brackish water.

She shuddered and turned away, feeling cold sweep through her. _Let me out,_ murmured a voice, echoing inside her head. _Go on, do it._

"That's odd," remarked Twilight Sparkle from where she stood next to a window. "It's getting dark. Pretty weird, don't you think, Luna?" There was no response, and Twilight blinked before turning. "Luna?"

Her eyes widened. Before her stood a completely black mare, with an intimidating chartruse gaze made even more frightning by the elongated pupils. Purple dust outlined by lavender floated in place of a mane and tail, and Twilight Sparkle could only stare as the strange mare spoke. "My name is not Luna. My name..." Her eyes bore into Twilight Sparkle's own, and she shivered.

"Is _Nightmare Moon."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress:** And everything involving Fluttershy's kidnapping comes to a point! :DDDD

**Disclaim:** I don't own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** I was going to make Fluttershy an alicorn permanently, but decided to give it a different route that I find more endearing. :DDD And as this is AU, I can take this creative liberty! :DDD

_-Not a perfect Ponytale-_

Why was there a castle all the way out here in Everfree Forest? Had some nut named themselves the king or queen of it and built themselves this castle as a testament to their lunacy? Whatever the case, Rainbow Dash had the feeling that she would find Fluttershy within it. Raising a hoof to push the door open, Rainbow Dash halted. What about Twilight Sparkle?

For one reason or another, though she was still concerned over the pony-in-waiting, she found most of her worry and concern centered over Fluttershy. _It's because she's the Princess,_ Rainbow Dash thought. _And it's my job to protect her._

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Hey!" Turning, Rainbow Dash blinked as Twilight Sparkle strode through the trees as though it were nothing, an alicorn by her side. Blinking owlishly and inwardly relieved that at least one of the ponies she'd been searching for was alright, she jabbed a hoof in the direction of the alicorn.

"Who's that?"

"Princess Luna," introduced Twilight, and she shook her head when all she received was a look of confusion. She barely knew the Royal Guard member, and she couldn't blame her for being utterly lost. "I'll explain later. But this castle...no one's been here in years."

"Princess Fluttershy's in there." There was certainty in Rainbow Dash's tone, and when Twilight Sparkle and Luna merely stared, she coughed and stepped forward, pushing the door open. It groaned and allowed the three ponies to enter, each squinting to see in the darkness.

"Are you sure she's in here? Because I don't see-"

"Welcome," began a voice that definately did not belong to the timid Princess, "to my humble abode."

"Who's there?" Rainbow Dash bristled. "Where's Princess Fluttershy?"

A serpentine body of mismatched parts lurched out of the shadows, and all three recoiled. Discord stroked his chin and pretended to think. "Fluttershy...Fluttershy...hmm. _Princess Fluttershy,_ you say? Could this be her?" He stepped to the side. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle both stared.

"Princess!"

Standing there in a fashion very unlike herself was Fluttershy, her mouth open in a frozen expression of terror. The reason for her immobile state was clear in the faded color of her coat and mane - she'd been turned into stone. Anger flared in Rainbow Dash's chest, and her wings beat angrily, carrying her so that she could stare at Discord face to face.

"What did you do her? Undo it, right now!"

"Oh, so frightening, I'm shaking!" Discord was definately enjoying this. The anger that flowed through the pegasus before him smelt absolutely delicious, and it was all because of the little statue beside him. "I wonder...what will you do if I..." He reached over and pushed at the statue of Fluttershy. "Do this?"

Discord was expecting the blow aimed for his face, but what he wasn't expecting was the force behind it. It stung as he rubbed his cheek, and his eyes narrowed. "You pack quite the punch, my dear. However..." He turned, allowing his tail to swing and catch Rainbow Dash around the middle. The blow sent the pegasus flying, and she hit the wall before collapsing and laying there. _"I hate losing."_

"Rainbow Dash!" Though she barely knew the fiesty mare, Twilight felt concern for her when she didn't move for a moment. When she coughed and struggled to her hooves, however, relief swept through Twilight Sparkle. Turning to Luna, she glanced at the statue of Princess Fluttershy. "Luna, there has to be something you can do to fix that."

Luna's horn glowed for a moment, and the blue-grey maned alicorn turned to the smaller unicorn. "That is a battle she must face alone," she answered, and Twilight blinked.

"Battle?"

* * *

It was fear.

There was no other name for the sensation that had crept over her with the threat to everything that she knew and loved, and she'd found herself unable to speak, let alone move. And she could only watch, frozen in horror, as grey began to creep up her tail and her legs, rising steadily to consume the rest of her. She knew that it had been Discord's doing, though she hardly knew where to begin in undoing it.

The better part, however, was that though she could not move or speak, she could still _see._ She could see as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle and another alicorn she didn't know entered, and warmth had flown through her, despite her state. They were here to rescue her - she was going _home._ Discord, however, would not be having any of that, and the Princess could only watch as the rainbow maned mare was thrown off to the side.

_"Daughter of the Sun,"_ spoke a voice, and she found herself staring into a pair of luminescent blue eyes. It was the alicorn that stood beside Twilight Sparkle, her horn glowing. _"Listen to me. Nothing binds you more than fear itself. If you overcome it, you shall find the courage needed to win any battle that you may face. However, this is a battle you must face alone."_

She was right.

Right now, nopony else could help her better than she could, and she couldn't expect her battles to be fought for her. But how could she ever hope to defeat the fear that kept her rooted to the spot? Discord had made sure she understood the implications that if she even dared try to move or speak, everything that she knew and loved would be destroyed for good.

But what kind of Princess was she, if she believed that? She highly doubted that anypony would stand for that to happen. Her land and family were strong, so much stronger than she was. And even though they carried more strength than she, she knew that while blood still pumped through her heart, while she was still royalty, she would _never_ let _anything_ happen to what she held dear.

Her body began to warm, even as a cry shattered the silence that had fallen.

"Don't touch her!"

Rainbow Dash was angry. Angry at herself for being so weak in a time where she needed to be strong, and angry with the serpentine creature that called himself Discord, her eyes narrowing upon him as he advanced towards the frozen Princess. Anger burnt white-hot in her chest, and she shot forward with a furious cry of, "Don't touch her!"

Her body collided with the stone one of the Princess, sending them tumbling away from where Discord had been advancing. She knew that if needed, she would be expected to lay down her life for the Princess', and though she wanted to keep doing what she loved, she would do what was necessary. It ws what was expected of her, and at least she would go down as a hero.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, front legs locked around the frozen form of the Princess. She blinked, however, upon feeling the stone against her fur. Wasn't stone supposed to be cold? So why was the statue so warm? Cracks began to form over the Princess's body, and Rainbow Dash turned as Discord stepped forward with a dark chuckle.

"Game over," he hissed, raising a claw. "_I win."_

Rainbow Dash's eyes slid shut, preparing for the blow that never came. Instead, warmth seeped along her body, like that of the sun. Glancing up, Rainbow Dash stared at the glowing shape of an alicorn that stood between her and Discord. Princess Fluttershy didn't turn, wings spread and gaze locked upon the mismatched creature. "Creature of darkness," she said, her voice warm but firm. "I have seen your actions against those I care for, and I pass this judgement unto you."

Her wings flapped, carrying her towards Discord's face. Discord took a step back. "Don't," he hissed, though his tone was not nearly as intimidating as he'd hoped for. Fluttershy ignored his warning, and she lowered herself just enough to wrap her front legs around his neck. It was not that of trying to calm one down, but that of comfort, like that of a mare to a frightened foal.

"I forgive you," murmured Fluttershy, eyes sliding shut. Her horn lit up, and in the time that it took Rainbow Dash to blink, Discord was gone. Rainbow Dash stared in stunned silence at the Princess, and blinked as the glow that had surrounded her began to dim. The horn shimmered and vanished, leaving behind the pegasus that she knew. Fluttershy's eyelids lowered as she began to drop, and Rainbow Dash was quick to catch her, lowering her to the ground.

Silence filled the air for a few moments before Twilight Sparkle spoke up. "Um...what just happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress:** And everything involving Fluttershy's kidnapping comes to a point! :DDDD

**Disclaim:** I don't own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

**Note:** I was going to make Fluttershy an alicorn permanently, but decided to give it a different route that I find more endearing. :DDD And as this is AU, I can take this creative liberty! :DDD

_-Not a perfect Ponytale-_

Why was there a castle all the way out here in Everfree Forest? Had some nut named themselves the king or queen of it and built themselves this castle as a testament to their lunacy? Whatever the case, Rainbow Dash had the feeling that she would find Fluttershy within it. Raising a hoof to push the door open, Rainbow Dash halted. What about Twilight Sparkle?

For one reason or another, though she was still concerned over the pony-in-waiting, she found most of her worry and concern centered over Fluttershy. _It's because she's the Princess,_ Rainbow Dash thought. _And it's my job to protect her._

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Hey!" Turning, Rainbow Dash blinked as Twilight Sparkle strode through the trees as though it were nothing, an alicorn by her side. Blinking owlishly and inwardly relieved that at least one of the ponies she'd been searching for was alright, she jabbed a hoof in the direction of the alicorn.

"Who's that?"

"Princess Luna," introduced Twilight, and she shook her head when all she received was a look of confusion. She barely knew the Royal Guard member, and she couldn't blame her for being utterly lost. "I'll explain later. But this castle...no one's been here in years."

"Princess Fluttershy's in there." There was certainty in Rainbow Dash's tone, and when Twilight Sparkle and Luna merely stared, she coughed and stepped forward, pushing the door open. It groaned and allowed the three ponies to enter, each squinting to see in the darkness.

"Are you sure she's in here? Because I don't see-"

"Welcome," began a voice that definately did not belong to the timid Princess, "to my humble abode."

"Who's there?" Rainbow Dash bristled. "Where's Princess Fluttershy?"

A serpentine body of mismatched parts lurched out of the shadows, and all three recoiled. Discord stroked his chin and pretended to think. "Fluttershy...Fluttershy...hmm. _Princess Fluttershy,_ you say? Could this be her?" He stepped to the side. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle both stared.

"Princess!"

Standing there in a fashion very unlike herself was Fluttershy, her mouth open in a frozen expression of terror. The reason for her immobile state was clear in the faded color of her coat and mane - she'd been turned into stone. Anger flared in Rainbow Dash's chest, and her wings beat angrily, carrying her so that she could stare at Discord face to face.

"What did you do her? Undo it, right now!"

"Oh, so frightening, I'm shaking!" Discord was definately enjoying this. The anger that flowed through the pegasus before him smelt absolutely delicious, and it was all because of the little statue beside him. "I wonder...what will you do if I..." He reached over and pushed at the statue of Fluttershy. "Do this?"

Discord was expecting the blow aimed for his face, but what he wasn't expecting was the force behind it. It stung as he rubbed his cheek, and his eyes narrowed. "You pack quite the punch, my dear. However..." He turned, allowing his tail to swing and catch Rainbow Dash around the middle. The blow sent the pegasus flying, and she hit the wall before collapsing and laying there. _"I hate losing."_

"Rainbow Dash!" Though she barely knew the fiesty mare, Twilight felt concern for her when she didn't move for a moment. When she coughed and struggled to her hooves, however, relief swept through Twilight Sparkle. Turning to Luna, she glanced at the statue of Princess Fluttershy. "Luna, there has to be something you can do to fix that."

Luna's horn glowed for a moment, and the blue-grey maned alicorn turned to the smaller unicorn. "That is a battle she must face alone," she answered, and Twilight blinked.

"Battle?"

It was fear.

There was no other name for the sensation that had crept over her with the threat to everything that she knew and loved, and she'd found herself unable to speak, let alone move. And she could only watch, frozen in horror, as grey began to creep up her tail and her legs, rising steadily to consume the rest of her. She knew that it had been Discord's doing, though she hardly knew where to begin in undoing it.

The better part, however, was that though she could not move or speak, she could still _see._ She could see as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle and another alicorn she didn't know entered, and warmth had flown through her, despite her state. They were here to rescue her - she was going _home._ Discord, however, would not be having any of that, and the Princess could only watch as the rainbow maned mare was thrown off to the side.

_"Daughter of the Sun,"_ spoke a voice, and she found herself staring into a pair of luminescent blue eyes. It was the alicorn that stood beside Twilight Sparkle, her horn glowing. _"Listen to me. Nothing binds you more than fear itself. If you overcome it, you shall find the courage needed to win any battle that you may face. However, this is a battle you must face alone."_

She was right.

Right now, nopony else could help her better than she could, and she couldn't expect her battles to be fought for her. But how could she ever hope to defeat the fear that kept her rooted to the spot? Discord had made sure she understood the implications that if she even dared try to move or speak, everything that she knew and loved would be destroyed for good.

But what kind of Princess was she, if she believed that? She highly doubted that anypony would stand for that to happen. Her land and family were strong, so much stronger than she was. And even though they carried more strength than she, she knew that while blood still pumped through her heart, while she was still royalty, she would _never_ let _anything_ happen to what she held dear.

Her body began to warm, even as a cry shattered the silence that had fallen.

"Don't touch her!"

Rainbow Dash was angry. Angry at herself for being so weak in a time where she needed to be strong, and angry with the serpentine creature that called himself Discord, her eyes narrowing upon him as he advanced towards the frozen Princess. Anger burnt white-hot in her chest, and she shot forward with a furious cry of, "Don't touch her!"

Her body collided with the stone one of the Princess, sending them tumbling away from where Discord had been advancing. She knew that if needed, she would be expected to lay down her life for the Princess', and though she wanted to keep doing what she loved, she would do what was necessary. It ws what was expected of her, and at least she would go down as a hero.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, front legs locked around the frozen form of the Princess. She blinked, however, upon feeling the stone against her fur. Wasn't stone supposed to be cold? So why was the statue so warm? Cracks began to form over the Princess's body, and Rainbow Dash turned as Discord stepped forward with a dark chuckle.

"Game over," he hissed, raising a claw. "_I win."_

Rainbow Dash's eyes slid shut, preparing for the blow that never came. Instead, warmth seeped along her body, like that of the sun. Glancing up, Rainbow Dash stared at the glowing shape of an alicorn that stood between her and Discord. Princess Fluttershy didn't turn, wings spread and gaze locked upon the mismatched creature. "Creature of darkness," she said, her voice warm but firm. "I have seen your actions against those I care for, and I pass this judgement unto you."

Her wings flapped, carrying her towards Discord's face. Discord took a step back. "Don't," he hissed, though his tone was not nearly as intimidating as he'd hoped for. Fluttershy ignored his warning, and she lowered herself just enough to wrap her front legs around his neck. It was not that of trying to calm one down, but that of comfort, like that of a mare to a frightened foal.

"I forgive you," murmured Fluttershy, eyes sliding shut. Her horn lit up, and in the time that it took Rainbow Dash to blink, Discord was gone. Rainbow Dash stared in stunned silence at the Princess, and blinked as the glow that had surrounded her began to dim. The horn shimmered and vanished, leaving behind the pegasus that she knew. Fluttershy's eyelids lowered as she began to drop, and Rainbow Dash was quick to catch her, lowering her to the ground.

Silence filled the air for a few moments before Twilight Sparkle spoke up. "Um...what just happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress Notes: **I'm working on FlutterMac. And a bit of something else too, so watch out for it! :D Not as long as some of the others, but I promise that the next one will be longer! :DDD

**Disclaim: **I don't claim ownership to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

_- Not the perfect Ponytale -_

"With the return of the young Princess Fluttershy and her pony-in-waiting Twilight Sparkle, Equestria welcomes the return of another Princess, thought to be lost. The Princess Luna, younger sister to the beloved Queen Equestria. The-"

"Are you really reading that aloud?"

The dragon perched at the desk yelped, toppling over. Pushing himself up, he winced when the bottle of ink he'd been using upturned, dumping black across his scales. Casting an accusing look to the purple unicorn, he began wiping himself of the ink. "Yes," he answered, "It's my job. You know, as the inscriber of the Royal family history?"

"I know," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I just wasn't aware that it called for you reading it aloud like that."

The dragon flushed a pale pink. "It's for dramatic effect! Plus, who knows? Maybe someone will read this one day and sound exactly like that!" Twilight rolled her eyes. Though Spike was indeed the inscriber of historical events involving the Royal family, he could get a little carried away with his job and end up reading his work aloud, as he'd been doing before she'd entered.

She attributed it to the fact that he shut himself within his tower for most of the day. And though she might've found his mannerisms odd at times, she couldn't deny that he was the best at collecting books. Rows upon rows lined the circular room, stairs leading to higher tiers. Wiping the last of the ink from his claws, Spike fixed her with a curious look. "Why're you here?"

"Queen Celestia told me to find a book." Spike stared, and Twilight sighed. "She didn't give the title. She said that it had a pale blue binding, and that it was really old."

"Old?" Spike pointed upwards. "It'll be on one of the higher shelves. Do you need me to help?"

"No," she replied, horn glowing. She'd gotten better at using her magic, and she concentrated. Celestia had given her the appearance of the book, and she visualized its sky blue binding, the silver edges and bone-dry pages. Opening her eyes, she watched as the book floated down from one of the many shelves, coming to a halt before her.

"I'm surprised," spoke Spike, and Twilight Sparkle was prepared for a compliment about the advancing strength of her magic, though her assumption proved dead wrong as he continued, "I thought you would've been too busy with Princess Luna to come up here."

It was true that she'd been spending some time with the Princess, but it was to reacquaint her with the lay out of the castle. Twilight Sparkle frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Spike swallowed.

* * *

"Dashie! Dashie!"

If there was one thing she hadn't exactly missed about Equestria, it was Pinkie Pie's insistance on bothering her whenever she saw fit. Sighing, Rainbow Dash turned. "What is it _now_, Pinkie Pie? And this better be good, because I'm not rescuing another cat from a tree."

"It _needed_ saving!" Pinkie Pie replied in defense, and Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Upon Rainbow Dash's return she'd suddenly found herself in the spotlight, and she'd found that though she enjoyed the attention as a 'hero', it was beginning to get annoying. Especially since Pinkie Pie believed that it was now Rainbow Dash's job to save every little lost kitten and or other animal. Pinkie, however, upon Rainbow Dash's saving of this last one, had taken it home with her and given it the affectionate name of 'Cupcake'.

Rainbow Dash had not seen the kitten since, and wondered if it had been eaten by Pinkie Pie's toothless aligator, Gummy. At the thought of the creature in question, Rainbow Dash shuddered. The reptile was just creepy, the way that it simply sat there and stared with wide purple eyes. Returning her attention to her friend, Rainbow Dash heaved a sigh. "What?"

Pinkie Pie inhaled deeply and then began speaking. "So while you were gone Spitfire got a new lieutenant because you made her captain but the lieutenant is going around telling everypony that you got lucky when you were accepted into the Royal Guard." She was panting when she finished, and Rainbow Dash stared before her eyes narrowed.

"Was that a _challenge?"_ Rainbow Dash hated to be underestimated. If that colt thought that she had gotten into the Royal Guard by pure luck, she would _show_ him _pure luck._ No one was allowed to insult her abilities. She took pride in them, and it angered her to think that someone thought her to be some sort of 'favorite' of the Royal family. "Where is he?"

Pinkie Pie blinked. "At the training arena," she replied, and she watched as her friend trotted forward. "Go, Rainbow Dash! Show 'em who's boss!"

It wasn't hard to find the new lieutenant, and she approached the arena. He was a pale brown unicorn with a darker mane, and a sword-shaped cutiemark. He looked up and turned as she came to a stop, and his lips curved. "Well, if it isn't the new _Royal Guard_ member. Come to see us lowly soldiers?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed as she leapt over the fence. "I came to challenge you," she answered. "I know what you've been saying about me, and I'm here to prove that I didn't get into the Guard through luck."

The stallion turned to face her. "Don't cry when I beat you."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Bring it."

* * *

"Try again, dear."

Closing her eyes, Fluttershy concentrated and then opened her eyes, peering at Rarity, who sighed and shook her head. Fluttershy lowered her head and stared at the floor. She'd told her mother of her moment as an alicorn, and, eager to teach her how to use her horn, Rarity had taken the role as her tutor once more. The trouble was not teaching Fluttershy how to use it - but the fact that she hadn't been able to make it appear since.

"That isn't something that happens just once," Rarity told her. "Try again."

"I can't," she murmured, and glanced up at Rarity guiltily. "I'm so sorry, Rarity."

"It's alright, Princess," answered the white unicorn, and Fluttershy found her attention captured by the commotion outside her window. Striding towards it, Rarity's voice faded from her ears as she watched the match going on in the training arena. She could see Rainbow Dash, though the unicorn she was sparring with was unfamiliar to her.

The reasons behind Rainbow Dash's appointment to the Royal Guard were not unwarranted. She was strong, meeting her opponent blow for blow. And what she lacked in strength at times, she made up for in speed. Fluttershy watched her. The rainbow maned mare was incredibly strong, both outwardly and inwardly. Fluttershy closed her eyes. She wished that she could be that strong - she'd even settle for half of that strength.

_No_, she thought. _That isn't right. I have strength._ _I am strong._

Perhaps she was not physically strong, but she still had inward strength, at least a little bit. Otherwise, how else had she been able to do as she'd done in Discord's castle? It'd been her reliance on that strength that had invoked her horn. And perhaps that was where it lay - as a last resort, of sorts. When all else failed, a last line of defense to protect those she loved.

Movement caught Fluttershy's eye, bringing her attention back to the arena. The unicorn lay flat on his back, Rainbow Dash standing above him. She backed away and spoke, offering the stallion a hoof. Fluttershy smiled. Rainbow Dash was kind, even when she'd beaten someone. The stallion took it and murmured something in return before saying something more, and Fluttershy watched Rainbow Dash laugh.

Perhaps she was envious of the fellow pegasus, just a little bit. She didn't have to worry that something she said would anger the wrong pony, nor did she have to concern herself with much of anything that Fluttershy had to. She had more freedom, something that Fluttershy longed for.

"Princess!" Rarity's voice brought her back from her thoughts with a squeak, and she turned to her tutor. "Let's try again, shall we?"


End file.
